inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kuosu
(Midfielder) |Number = 6 |Element = Wind |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}} Kuosu (クオース) is a midfielder for Protocol Omega, later for Protocol Omega 2.0, Team A5 and Protocol Omega 3.0. Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"His eyes are dreamy, but his play is realistic. His strength is rather unrealistic."'' Appearance Kuosu has dark purple hair, with one lock that falls over his face and two other locks that fall over his chest. His eyes are also purple. While under to control of Zanark, like the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0 gains blue hair, red eyes, and zigzagged eyebrows. Plot (Chrono Stone) He appeared in Episode 1 as a midfielder of Protocol Omega. In Episode 7, he joins Team A5, and in Episode 10, he deliberately ignores Beta's attempt to get the ball off of him and sends it to Einamu instead. Einamu then scores a goal with Shoot Command 06, and he was shown high-fiving Einamu. In Episode 15 he and the rest of Protocol Omega 2.0 impersonates Imagawa Yoshimoto's gaurds. In Episode 16 they have a match with Raimon. In Episode 17, after Raimon made the kickoff, he and Dorimu tried to stop Fei from advance through the field, but they failed to do so as the adversary passed the ball to Shindou. In the end, he and the rest of Protocol Omega 2.0 lost by 3-2. In Episode 18 he was chosen to be a member from Protocol Omega 3.0. Later, he and his teammates were badly beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prision. He was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put, in the process, under his control. He played match against Raimon under Zanark's control. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Kuosu, first you need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Player': Zanou *'Topic': Featured Menus After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 146 *'TP': 121 *'Kick': 97 *'Dribbling': 131 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 114 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 95 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Sidewinder' *'OF Offense Command 02' *'OF Offense Command 04' *'SK GP Plus 10' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Sidewinder' *'SH Sidewinder V2' *'OF Offense Command 02' *'OF Offense Command 04' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Onsoku no Varius' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Zanark Avalonic' **'SK Crusher' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Omega Elites' Trivia *He is the first and only character with purple sclera. *He is also one of the players that played for every Protocol Omega team, the others being Einamu, Medam and Reiza. *Despite being on all of Protocol Omega's teams, he wasn't choosen to play in the Ragnarok Tournament, although Einamu, Reiza, and Medam were. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Team A5 Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:Mixi Max User Category:Keshin User